


If You Don't Ask

by spnsmile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: Dean's least expected advice is from a friend who like him has been robbed of all the good things in the world.Of course he will listen.(Purgatory 2.0)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 31





	If You Don't Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Purgatory 2.0 coda! 15x08  
> Just a sudden coda good for 1 minute or two 😅 to ease the itchy tension.

Dean telling Cas he doesn't care this time if Cas walked out on him in Purgatory like their first time. Bitter and confused, Castiel walks away, leaving Dean sighing and spending five hours without Cas. 

He emerges from one of the forest side wondering if Cas has found the ingredient when someone tackles him from behind, successfully pinning him. Looking up, Dean finds Benny smiling at him. 

"Losin our touch, brother? The old 'Human Devil of Purgatory' I know'd never let any freak get him so easy."

"Benny!" there's a shuffle of movements and Dean is hugging Benny. The two gives each other a moment to absorb each other, familiarize one another.

Then Benny gives him a calculating look. "Y'know last time I remember you were suppos to be livin' your life in glory. Not in Purgatory."

"Yeah, well things happen. I got some shopping list to do."

Benny nods. "You here alone?"

Dean pauses. Benny raises an eyebrow.

"Lemme guess, you'd never let your brother come'n here with you. So still with the hot wings?"

Dean nods and looks down the ground. Benny blinks and looks around, warily. Then his eyes fall back to Dean. He didn't say anything at first, but Benny can sniff discomfort like a lingering B.O.

"You n' angel having trouble? That happened? Coz the last I remember, you were so gungho runnin' about this place lookin for his beacony ass."

"Things just didn't work out." Dean narrows his eyes around, sensation of being watched alerting him. "I uh... Did... some wrong things. Didn't think em worthy to be forgiven."

Benny smirks.

"Didn't think Dean Winchester has that kinda ego, brother. You never showed one begging for him to come every night, thought like you lost some lover. He'd never forgive you if you don't ask."

Dean takes out his blade.

"He doesn't need to forgive anything on me being a dick, brother."

"Funny, that's what I told myself when I lost the love of my life."

Dean shoots his friend a look.

"Cas isn't the love of my..."

Benny wiggles his brows as he raises his blade when their enemies finally show themselves in the light.

"Oh, believe me, brother. You are so in love with him you barely could see ahead of your pain." cut and slash and heads dropping on the ground. "Just love him is all I'm sayin'. Turn all those feelins' to something you know he'll accept. Only damn advise i didn't follow all my life and look where I am now? Stuck in a loop. Regreting forever. Don't be an idiot like me, brother? Who says we never have what we deserve if we don't step up n take it? Freewill under your nose."

Dean stares.

Later that night, a bloody and injured Dean prays to Cas.

Later that night, Castiel finds him with eyes wide, breathing heavy and if an angel can sweat, he surely would be. Cas takes one look from Dean to Benny who's in the middle of wrapping Dean's bleeding side with ragged cloth.

"DEAN!"

The hunter and angel hold each other's' gaze like a deer-on-a-headlight, from shock running to concern, falling on too much affection beyond any comprehension. Benny excuses himself at the palpable tension, then walks away, promising protection at the distracted couple.

Dean inhales. Cas wastes no chance as he remove the distance between them, stops in front of Dean and frantically asks what happened. Voiced laced with concern, Dean sighs, takes Cas' shoulder and pulls him in a hug.

"It's okay, Cas."

"No, you're not!" Cas nearly chokes, "why do you always make me worry... You..." he begins healing Dean.

"I'm fine now." Dean says, holding the angel tight. "I'm glad you're with me, Cas. Thank you for coming back."

"I will always come back for you, Dean. Always." Cas drops his head on the hunter's shoulder, sighing in relief. Finally able to come close. 

The hunter chose to nuzzle his nose at the angel's right ear and whispers litany of apologies. Castiel's body trembles and he holds Dean closer.

"Dean." he whispers, treading his fingers on the hunter's neck. Dean nods in understanding.

"Me too, Cas. Me too."

Castiel raises his head and without saying anything, sinks his fingers on each side of the hunter's cheeks, sliding to the back of his head as Cas kisses Dean deeply in one sweep moment.

Dean freezes. Tentatively, he lets the angel lead. Castiel knows what he wants, rising to his knees between Dean's thighs, he kisses the hunter with passion of not one who's doing it for the first time, but of a lover meeting another lover after a long time.

Dean begins to respond when the angel seems to forget he is not alone in the process. Smiling a little, Dean takes Castiel's shoulder, sliding both hands at the back of the angel, pulling him at the small of his back so he can enjoy those plump lips ardently kissing him, making love to his lips because Castiel is so into it.

There's a whistle somewhere far. Dean half turns to his left to see Benny walk away with little sprint in his steps, blade on hand and bloody. 

Before Dean can say anything , Castiel stirs his attention back, by stopping abruptly and taking Dean's cheeks to his palms like fitting his world in a frame. Looking Dean at deeply in the eyes searchingly.

"Dean, do you want me?" Castiel demands, breathing heavily and uncertainly.

Dean blinks, lips swollen and parted. Castiel runs his smooth thumb on the hunter's bottom lip, wiping the wetness and hungrily looking Dean in the eyes again.

But the hunter isn't looking as uncertain as he does. In fact, Dean has never been certain of anything in his life save this. 

This one with him and Cas going around for over a decade? How could he doubt that?

"Dean..." Cas whimpers, and Dean just realizes his impact on the celestial being. He still doesn't understand how someone like Castiel, an angel of the lord with powers that can devastate in the world is looking at him lile Dean can kill him with a glare. 

Castiel's love for him? He could never fathom the depth. But he can surely catch up to it in his own way.

"If you think I don't want this as much as you, then you gotta start believing now cause the two of us? We're fucking staying together. I want you, Cas... Always wanted you. I still don't know how you can be so... Wonderful, I still think I don't deserve you... But Benny's right... Before I deserve something, I gotta have the courage to take it. And I'm taking you. Always gonna take you." he captures Cas' lips to his slowly and pulls, "You got complaints?"

Castiel wordlessly stares at him. Then smiles with eyes bright and welling.

"If you're going to be fighting for me, then I'm going to do everything to remain in your side no matter what. Even if it means destroying boundaries, i will. Trust me, Dean. Don't let go."

Dean blinks at the meaning as the angel stares solemnly back. 

"Fuck if I do. And I trust you. You just gotta brace yourself Cas. Being with me aint easy."

"Being without you is harder."

"Dammit, you're so in love with me."

"Open your eyes more, you don't know half of it."

"I'm learning. This time I'm the one gonna be ready for any pain you give me. But we stay."

"I'm not hurting you."

"You will and I will. But we stay."

"Okay, Dean. I love you."

The two smile together, their foreheads touching, nose nuzzzling and they're back at kissing.

Till Benny clears his throat and steps into the scene looking smug at Dean who's arms are tightly wrapped around the angel on his lap. Castiel gives him a smile of gratitude from over his shoulder. Dean is giving him the same stare. Benny blinks and scratches his chin.

"Don't start makin heart eyes on me now, I ain't joinin any threesomes with you two."

"I'm not planning to share." Castiel says drily while Dean laughs. Benny grins.

"I know. Anyway, Dean's told me what you're both here for. It's quite a search but I know these woods like the tip of my nose so..." he produces an indigo flower with red bud. Castiel starts while Dean blinks.

"Leviathan...?"

Benny shrugs.

"What you want right? Better go back to your world, save the day, you got a wedding to catch, right?" he smirks.

In fact, Castiel and Dean does and with that, they left Purgatory, failing to goad Benny to come who just whistles and watches the two, angel and hunter, step back to the rift in space with hands all over each other.

Benny decides to stay watching as the rift slowly closes, making sure nothing on his side makes a slip out. After all, Castiel and Dean already got their hands full.


End file.
